Of Interest and Apathy
by slugish
Summary: Alois captures Ciel. Too bad Alois doesn't care about anything else but Claude, and everything else can be ripped to shreds and fed to the Trancy house's demons.  Slight Alois/Claude, rated M for GORE


**WARNING**: GORE/GURO.  
Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is proof that I never should, either.  
**Author's Note: SORRY IF YOU WERE NOTIFIED OF THIS STORY TWICE, BUT ILuvHikaruAndKaoru POINTED OUT A FAIRLY BIG MISTAKE THAT I FELT I SHOULD FIX..**

* * *

Alois said he didn't care. And, really, to a point, that was true. Alois Trancy did not care. If you had tried to talk to him about the latest gossip or fashion, he wouldn't have had any of it. If you had tried to politely invite him to a formal ball, he would not have shown up.

If you noticed carefully, though, it was not completely true. Speak ill of orphaned children, and he wouldn't hesitate in showing his disapproval for your opinion. If he thought anything of you before, you could be assured that it had inevitably turned to a slight repugnance.

There was one thing- two things, really, but one of them seemed to have an air of greater urgency to the boy, compared to the other- that Alois really cared about, more than any other topic in the world; Ciel Phantomhive. He would gladly show up to any ball rumored to have the other Earl, even if it so happened that the two never quite made it around to speaking. He would happily go out of his way, if it meant any sort of contact with the other boy.

To summarize- Alois Trancy cared about getting his revenge.

Claude Faustus, butler of that Trancy boy, knew this. Obviously, of course, as he was rumored to be the perfect butler. Who would he be, if he did not know something as simple as this about his master?

Knowing such a thing did not mean he approved of it. While Alois Trancy had potential to be what he, as a demon, desired, this master was very slow to the effects of his nurturing. The boy was too opinionated for his own good, and the butler's actions would only barely waver his overall decisions.

It was slowly getting faster, though. Claude realized, with some weak, almost bored version of sadism, that the boy is taking his butler's opinion and actions more and more into account.

Was the boy- that poor, poor boy- falling in love? And, if so, how far could Claude go with manipulating it before he snapped out of it?

Fortunately, Alois was, on occasion, quite the observant boy. He noticed those secret smiles that the demon gave, when Alois spoke of his revenge. It rarely happened, yes, but it pushed him forward; would Claude see him for who he really was, if he went through with such ideas? It pushed him to a new goal, a new emotion, a new-

Perhaps Alois Trancy was falling in love.

Perhaps, as well, that was the deciding factor on what made him fulfill his revenge in such a strange manner. At first, Claude remembers, Alois simply wanted Earl Phantomhive. He wanted to rip Sebastian Michaelis's meal from right underneath him. He wanted to make the demon suffer.

He hadn't wanted to kill anyone- not by his own hands. Even if he wished death upon anyone who so much as frowned in his direction, the thought of doing the deed himself never quite occurred to him.

But now- Sebastian Michaelis had been taken care of, and that Phantomhive boy was sitting neatly before him.

Claude watched from his position at the bottom of the stairs- the only entrance into the mansion's cellar. He stared first at the unconscious boy sprawled out across the floor, his blue hair scattered across the cement where it nearly was being constantly stepped on, up to his master, who paced back and forth in front of the younger boy. He remained expressionless. "What are you going to do, now that you have him?"

Alois sends a sharp glare to the butler. "Shut up," he says, weakly, without any emotion behind it. He kicks at the body next to him on the ground, right in the side, with the toe of his boot. He kicks again and again, slowly picking up strength. "Hey, Ciel!" He says, and he briefly smiles. "Ciel, get up. It's not nice to fall asleep at a private party!"

Ciel writhes, his arms flying up to protect his face as he rolls over on his bruised side, and Alois laughs. He stops kicking, just as suddenly as he started, and he fidgets with the bow around his neck. He tugs and pulls on the ends until it all comes loose, unwinding from around his neck, and then he switches his attention to the Phantomhive boy's wrists. He roughly pulls them behind the boy's back and ties them there. It's a messy knot, and very amateur, but, Alois thinks, it will do. As long as that Phantomhive boy is held in place, it is good enough.

He reaches out towards his butler, then. "Claude!"

"Your Highness?"

"I need something." Alois starts, and looks back at the boy in front of him. What was he going to do? Now that everything was neatly falling into place for him, what was he going to do?

Well, for one, he would show Sebastian Michaelis that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Claude, obviously, does not respond, and so Alois continues. "I need.. a weapon." But what kind would be the most painful, Alois thinks. What should he use to make sure his name is existence is carved into their memories? "Something dull." He pauses, as an idea comes to him. "Claude, give me those utensils you use to fight."

He has it all planned out by the the time his butler hands him three knives. He takes the first one and, just as he's raising it-

The boy wakes up. It takes a moment for the realization to sink in; Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the boy laying in front of him with his hands bound, was gaining conscious. Alois watches, as Ciel wiggles his arms and blinks his eye open. Alois watches and watches and watches, and then-

The adrenaline starts to kick in, and Alois laughs. "Hey, Ciel, do you know where you are?" He asks, as he straddles the other boy. He places one hand over Ciel's mouth, and he laughs again. "Maybe you can't see that well, with just one eye. Here, let me help." He takes one of the knives and places it carefully under the strings of the eyepatch, easing its way between all the blue hair and into place. Alois then tugs the knife sharply upward, and frowns as there's no snap of the string. Ciel's head jerks forward, the whole patch slipping up and off.

Alois gives it barely a glance before casting it off, onto the ground next to him. His attention remains on his toy. What should he do first? Ciel wiggles and writhes under his weight, and screams into Alois's hand.

Oh, right. Alois slides one of the gold knives into Ciel's right eye, and moves it about in the socket. _That_ was what he had to do first. Ciel screams louder, jerks harder, and- Alois smiles. "Did that hurt~?" His voice is playful. He's almost singing the question, and he leans forward, almost touching noses with the Phantomhive boy, as he pulls out the knife.

"Claude! Clean this." He demands, and holds up the bloodied knife. The butler steps forward, napkin already ready, but as he leans forward, Alois pulls the knife away. "No. With your mouth."

Claude stops in his actions, and stares at his master. Alois does not budge until a minute goes by, and, just as the blonde is about to give up, Claude leans forward and dips his mouth around the knife.

Alois watches in awe, as Claude's eyes flash red and his whole body tenses up. Ciel watches with terror, as he sees one of his captors temporarily lose control.

When the demon is finished, Alois continues staring at the knife, until he eventually wipes whatever excess blood (or spit) might be left on the knife off onto Ciel's shirt.

He, then, looks over his shoulder, at the other boy's feet. Ciel kicks them, noticing the newly placed attention on them, and Alois, temporarily taking his hand off of Ciel's mouth, shoves the knife down into the boy's left foot. It takes two tries before Alois realizes he is unable to cut through the leather boots.

So he scratches at the laces, pulling and tugging at them until he is able to rip Ciel's boots off. And then, just after he discards of those boots, he is already jamming the golden butterknife further and further into the other Earl's foot. He twists the knife, watching and listening as Ciel twitches, flails, and _screams_ his heart out, and then he leaves the knife there.

As he lets go, Ciel jerks to the side and vomits across the pavement. Honestly, he's surprised Ciel lasted this long before getting sick. He sticks his tongue out at the mess, making a quiet "blegh" noise in the back of his throat.

Now that he knows Ciel has no choice but to sit there and suffer (he can't call Sebastian without the contract eye, he can't leave with a stabbed foot, and he can't even crawl with his hands bound), Alois slows down.

He scoots himself further down on Ciel's body and leans forward, to put his face close to the other's. "You could have made this easy, you know. You didn't have to make things so difficult. We might even have been friends, Ciel." He whispers, and then laughs. "It was more fun this way, though. Much more interesting, too." He slides his hand up Ciel's shirt as he says this, smiling all the while.

Ciel wordlessly glares back, his eyes phasing in and out of focus.

That just won't do. Alois leans back and yanks the shirt up. He takes another of the knives given to him and slams it right above Ciel's belly button. That gets another wave of sickness out of the other boy.

As if that would stop Alois, once he got going. He simply discards his jacket, now with one of the arms soaked in bile, and continues moving. He drags the knife along the inside of Ciel, ripping more and more skin.

Too slow. He sets down the two knives left next to him, and uses his bare hands. He claws, instead. He claws more and more and then some, until even the muscle is slightly removed, and there's blood and skin dripping and drying under Alois' fingernails, and, most importantly, he is able to see Ciel's bare organs.

It's another awe-inspiring sight. Alois takes a moment to appreciate it.

And then he continues digging. He rips at Ciel's stomach lining, tugging and pulling. It makes him have ideas, beautiful, brilliant, wonderfully _horrible_ ideas, and he laughs.

As he feels the tug of organ start to rip under his fingernails, he looks at Claude with a wicked grin. "Are you hungry?"

Yes, he replies, but it's not just the blood that's getting to him. It's the apathy Alois is showing, under all the superficial emotions. He is actively maiming and killing someone his own age, and is showing no reaction it.

So when Claude is told to come closer, kneel down, and open his mouth, he does so. When he feels the smooth texture of Ciel's stomach lining enter his mouth, he makes no move to stop his master.

After all, there's no reason he can't spoil himself with a little before-dinner dessert, right?

So Claude keeps eating. Bit by bit, piece by piece, and slowly, if anyone cared to notice, Ciel stops breathing.

But nobody does. Alois stopped caring, long ago.


End file.
